


Фарида Гаджиева. Лунная полночь

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Переводы поэзии/Poetry translations [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Перевод с азербайджанского Наили Баннаевой (2003)
Series: Переводы поэзии/Poetry translations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085897





	Фарида Гаджиева. Лунная полночь

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с азербайджанского Наили Баннаевой (2003)

Лунной, лунной полночью  
В сердце боль баюкаю,  
Мысли околдованы  
Горечью-змеюкою.  
  
Дарит мне бессонницу  
Ноченька усталая.  
Затаясь под звездами,  
Как на страже встала я.  
  
Дай мне сна, где вновь – та ночь:  
Сказочная, юная…  
Загляни-ка в сердце мне,  
Полночь, полночь лунная!


End file.
